


Magia dnia codziennego

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

Rozwód nauczył Grega czegoś ważnego. Mianowicie: cieszyć się magią dnia codziennego. W jego małżeństwo z Emmą wkradła się rutyna. Owszem, rozpad ich związku to nie była jego wina, przecież to nie on ją zdradzał, ale nie doceniał tych codziennych, drobnych rzeczy.

Teraz to się zmieniło. Z Mycroftem mijali się jeszcze bardziej, niż z Emmą, więc każda wspólna noc, każde śniadanie, spędzone w spokoju i bez pośpiechu, każdy cichy wieczór przy kominku i szkockiej, każdy wypad na weekend bez znienawidzonego laptopa ( _ Bo się przepracowujesz. Nie widzę nic dziecinnego w nienawiści do przedmiotu, który nadszarpuje twoje zdrowie. _ ) był czymś cudownym i wręcz magicznym. Greg czuł się wtedy ogłupiony własnym szczęściem. Mycroft był też zupełnie innym człowiekiem, niż jego była żona. Więc każdy szczery uśmiech, każdy czuły gest był wspaniały i wyjątkowy. 

I trwało to całymi latami. Wiadomo, że szaleńcza miłość, to najgorętsze i najintensywniejsze uczucie z czasem znika, zastąpione przez przywiązanie, a w tych lepszych przypadkach, jak ten ich, przez jednostajną, spokojną miłość. Lestrade musiał przyznać, że z Mycroftem nie dało się nudzić. Był jaki był, czasem nieznośny, czasem po prostu paskudny. Ale pomimo tego, tej magii nie ubywało. Greg był pewny, że to kwestia znalezienia odpowiedniej osoby, i on znalazł Mycrofta.


End file.
